


Angel

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [13]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu





	Angel

Characters: Starrk Coyote, Kurosaki Karin

* * *

Starrk looked at the girl in front of her as he lazily napped beneath a tree. Her brown eyes peered at hum curiously, raven black hair fluttering in the wind. He smiled, amused at the pointed stare. "Didn't your parents ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" he spoke suddenly, startling the girl. "Hm, little girl."

The girl looked at him, frowning. "I'm not normally this curious, but, who are you?"

"Oh, me?" he smiled, sitting up slightly. "I don't know, a ghost, hm, a spirit?" He shrugged. "How 'bout you? How can you see me?"

"I can't believe I thought he was actually alive," she muttered, turning away from him. "Well, it seems that I have to leave then. I can't see ghosts."

He chuckled. "I see, you can't see ghosts. Hm, you also shouldn't be talking to strangers too, you know."

"Yeah," she agreed, as she tossed her soccer ball in the air, as she turned towards the street. "So why are you following me?"

"Hm? I'm haunting you," he smiled, canines showing. "You won't care, would you? I'm hungry too anyway."

She sighed giving the soccer ball a small kick. "If you're not busy," she shrugged, "I won't mind." He smiled. Sometimes that was what was good with kids. Things are always simple with them. They never ask why, but rather take everything in stride.

The man started to softly hum a melody. He wondered, until when will this child stay this way? He sighed, as the followed where ever she lead him, watching her back, remembering his own unseen ones marred by the mark of torn off wings.


End file.
